


Одержимость

by greensun



Series: W I L D [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gen, M/M, авторская soulmate!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказать по правде, Эггзи в Чарли не нравилось вообще ничего. Это нормально. Одержимость и любовь — это чертовски разные вещи, и ты совершенно не обязан любить человека, которым одержим. Никакой ебанной любви, Эггзи ненавидел Чарли всей душой. И при этом был до щенячьего восторга рад видеть его живым</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> **Беты:** veliri, Kselen
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пейринг основан на не зависящей от персонажей одержимости в худшем смысле этого слова, ничего хорошего, может показаться хэппи-энд (на самом деле нет), возможны триггеры
> 
>  **Примечания:**  
>  • этот текст относится к серии фанфиков [W I L D](http://freedom-and-wings.diary.ru/p206518144.htm?from=0) по песням исполнителя Troye Sivan из мини-альбома «WILD»  
> • песня — [BITE](https://youtu.be/fLuWMOF6vOU), текст песни [здесь](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/troyesivan/bite.html), и нет, это не songfic (ну, почти)  
> • идея AU пришла автору в голову благодаря строчке из песни: «Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please, don't bite» — «Поцелуй меня в губы и освободи меня, но пожалуйста, не кусайся»  
> • это болезненный, больной, жуткий текст, насквозь странный и страшный; диалогов мало, рефлексии много; превалируют описания физической одержимости; пейринг на самом деле почти не пейринг; все очень плохо. Автор сам в ужасе от того, что у него вышло; оно само, честное слово  
> • в тексте могут быть триггеры и танцы по болевым точкам, будьте осторожны
> 
>  **Читать на diary.ru:** [здесь](http://kingsman-ss.diary.ru/p206835156.htm)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Эггзи узнал его с чертового первого взгляда. Хотя никогда в жизни не видел и понятия не имел, как он выглядит. Он не снился Эггзи и не чудился в толпе, не бередил душу отзвуками своего голоса, не являлся в пьяном бреду, нихрена подобного, хотя все вокруг только и твердили, что образ твоей одержимости будет с тобой задолго до, чтоб ее, встречи.

Но, может, у этой брехни были свои корни. Потому что в следующую секунду Эггзи понял, что да. Да. Он всегда знал, как выглядит этот ублюдок, никогда не забывал этого лица и таких колких глаз. Это было столь непоколебимое знание, что в первый миг Эггзи почувствовал всепоглощающее спокойствие. Никакой выворачивающей наизнанку жажды, или яростной страсти, или безумного желания, о которых предупреждали на спецкурсе в морфлоте. Поэтому Эггзи спокойно встал в строй и принялся слушать Мерлина — очевидно, куратора всей этой веселой затеи с секретным агентством супершпионов.

А потом его наваждение подал голос, и блядь. Просто блядь.

У Эггзи зашумело в ушах, и ослабли колени, и так стало больно в груди, что можно было бы кричать, если бы не перехватило горло. Он судорожно вздохнул и начал дышать по схеме, чтобы успокоиться. Сердце билось громко и мощно, и Эггзи узнал, что этого ублюдка зовут Чарли, и не смотреть на него было настоящей пыткой.

В морфлоте Эггзи, как и других одержимых, учили многим приемам, позволяющим сдерживать свою одержимость в более-менее приемлемых рамках. Благодаря тем курсам Эггзи перестал разбивать кулаки о стены по ночам, стал крепче спать, лучше справлялся с приступами выворачивающей кости _нужды_. Но он всегда отчаянно надеялся, что другие приемы, направленные на сдерживание себя при, блядь, _встрече_ , никогда ему не пригодятся. В конце концов, почти половина всех одержимых при жизни так и не встречали своей ебаной судьбы, счастливо помирая с вечной жаждой в груди, неудовлетворенной, но все же не активированной на полную силу.

О да, Эггзи очень сильно надеялся, что никогда, никогда не встретит свою одержимость лицом к лицу.

Нихуя. Будь проклята эта блядская судьба.

Но Эггзи все же удалось овладеть собой. К собственному огромному удивлению. И хотя ему безумно, до зверской головной боли, до бьющегося в горле крика хотелось рухнуть на пол, распластаться в ногах, взвыть, умоляя непонятно о чем, он стоически держал себя в руках и даже воспринимал новую информацию. Когда первый приступ накатил и отступил, словно океанский вал, Эггзи стало немного легче дышать (вдох на четыре, задержать дыхание на семь, долго выдохнуть на восемь, блядь, снова вдох, как горят легкие, к чертям все это, задержать дыхание, главное, чтобы голова не закружилась, не хватало еще потерять сознание от переизбытка чувств, долгий выдох).

Когда Мерлин ушел, Эггзи нужно было немного времени, чтобы очухаться. И что теперь делать? Что, блядь, теперь делать? На многое ли он окажется способен, если его одержимость постоянно будет рядом? Какие вообще испытания и собеседование в Кингсмен, если тебя кроет так, что орать во весь голос хочется?

Оставался, конечно, вариант просто признаться.

Именно посреди этой мысли сначала с Эггзи завела разговор Рокси, а потом подключился, мать его, Чарли.

И Эггзи даже не сомневался, что Чарли полный ублюдок. Вот как раз это Эггзи знал с самого детства, когда одержимость начала проявлять себя (мама тогда много плакала — она не хотела, чтобы Эггзи, как и она, был одержимым). Эггзи знал, что его наваждение — высокородный и надменный пиздюк, умный, талантливый, блаблабла, но при этом такая сволочь, каких поискать надо. Так что это не было сюрпризом. Впрочем, все равно радовало мало.

Эггзи понимал, что отвечает заторможено и вообще не очень вменяемо реагирует, но все его силы уходили на то, чтобы сохранить лицо и не броситься к Чарли в ноги с невнятными воплями, так что он очень даже хорошо держался и был весьма горд собой, когда пытка общения лицом к лицу с его одержимостью была закончена.

— У тебя проблемы? — тихо спросила Рокси перед тем, как они все улеглись спать.

«Да», — очень хотелось ответить Эггзи. Да, у меня огромная проблема, и она вон там шушукается со своей свитой и щеголяет голым торсом, и из-за этой проблемы я очень скоро сдохну, ты бы знала, какой это пиздец.

Но Эггзи ничего не сказал. Помотал головой — и спрятался под одеяло, хотя прекрасно понимал, что это не поможет. Но в его ситуации иллюзии и самоубеждение, даже фальшивые и откровенно натянутые, были единственным спасением от жестокой, выворачивающей кости реальности.

Хуево родиться в мире, где есть такая хрень, как эта чертова одержимость, думал Эггзи, старательно дыша по, мать ее, схеме. Его инструктор убеждал, что при правильном выполнении эта схема дыхания помогает не только успокоиться, но и уснуть за буквально минуты даже в самом сложном эмоциональном состоянии. У Эггзи никогда не выходило. По ночам его всегда крутило особенно жестко, но он еще был счастливчиком. Некоторые одержимые сходили с ума безо всяких встреч со своими «сужеными», блядь, или как там их поэтично обзывают в медиа и искусстве. Эггзи был убежден — лирические и чувственные образы одержимости описывают только те, кто одержимым счастливо не был. Нет ничего красивого или поэтичного в том, чтобы с детства сходить с ума по единственному в мире человеку, которого ты никогда не видел и, быть может, никогда не встретишь. Думать о нем постоянно, день и ночь, умирать от _нужды_ в некоем неизвестном тебе хрене, которого просто необходимо, блядь, найти, упасть ему в ноги, выполнить любое его желание, чтобы просто быть рядом, дышать одним воздухом с ним, знать, что он есть в этом блядском мире.

Нет, в этом определенно не было ничего хорошего. И романтичного тоже не было. Нихрена, кроме зуда под кожей, который хочется вычесать вместе с собственной плотью, и такой отчаянной тоски в груди, что хоть вешайся.

Однажды Эггзи поинтересовался статистикой самоубийств среди одержимых. Это было так жутко, что подстегнуло его сцепить зубы в жажде не только найти и удовлетворить свою одержимость, но и просто, чтоб вас всех, выжить. Всем назло. Несмотря на.

Никто не знает, нахрена загадочной природе понадобилась вся эта система, хотя сколько самых разных трудов ученых было написано по этому дерьму — ууу. Эггзи даже читал что-то — но только презрительно фыркал. Хотя, наверное, в каких-нибудь архивах Кингсмен есть действительно полезная информация по этой теме. Гарри сразу понял, что Эггзи одержимый, и спросил это прямо и без стеснения. Но никак не прокомментировал ответ. Интересно, а теперь, когда Эггзи встретил свою судьбу (ха-ха), — будет ли это проблемой для Кингсмен?

Эггзи некуда было возвращаться, у него не было никакого пути назад. Но Эггзи не знал, как идти вперед. Падать в ноги Чарли, несмотря на внутреннюю жажду, не хотелось чисто разумом. Чарли был мудаком и мог использовать это в своих целях. Мог сделать с Эггзи вообще что угодно. Особенно в условиях «собеседования» в Кингсмен. А Эггзи не хотелось вылететь, очень сильно не хотелось. И он собирался сделать все возможное и невозможное, но бороться.

Об этом думал Эггзи, балансируя на грани болезненно горячего сна, когда неожиданно начала прибывать вода. В первый миг Эггзи показалось — это один из глюков, которые накрывали его по ночам. Когда тонешь в собственном безумии, задыхаешься от нужды и нечеловеческой жажды, и не такое привидится. Но это не было глюком, это было абсолютно реально, мокро и очень, очень быстро.

Рекруты вскочили на постелях, явно судорожно соображая, что нужно сделать. Эггзи отчаянно озирался — его мозги работали слишком плохо, потому что инстинкты вопили, как ненормальные. Ринуться к Чарли! Спасти его любой ценой! Обеспечить ему безопасность!

Мать вашу, как это было мерзко и жалко. Эггзи сцепил зубы и чудовищным усилием воли включил мозги. Чарли перебросился с Рокси какими-то невнятными репликами про душевые шланги и унитазы, но Эггзи слишком дерьмово соображал и ничерта не понял, особенно почему никто не подумал про дверь. Зато понял — Чарли явно знает, что делать; и сумел успокоить себя, что тот сам о себе позаботится.

Сам, черт возьми!

Под водой Эггзи стало чуть легче. Сердце, как безумное, бухало в ушах, но это был один из немногих звуков, которые слышал теперь Эггзи, и он мистическим образом приструнил бушующую внутри одержимость. Эггзи поплыл к двери, но та на проверку оказалась запертой. А жаль. Было бы забавно.

Сердце грохотало в ушах все громче и безумнее. Эггзи плыл к остальным, уже счастливо дышащим через шланги от душа воздухом из унитазов. Эггзи завис над ними, убеждаясь, что с Чарли все в порядке (в порядке! ему ничего не угрожает! он дышит и вообще вполне жив! успокойся уже!). Зато с легкими Эггзи скоро все будет совсем не в порядке.

Вода давила на уши, сердце билось о ребра, отзываясь в голове, а Эггзи пытался разбить чертово двухстороннее зеркало (его Эггзи заприметил еще вечером, когда умывался). Становилось все больнее в груди, но постоянно содрогающаяся внутри мысль о безопасности ублюдка-Чарли придавала сил, просто нечеловеческих сил.

Сделать. Все. Что. Угодно. Лишь бы спасти. Лишь бы с ним все было хорошо.

Зеркало поддавалось неохотно, шло мелкими ленивыми трещинами, и это было настоящим издевательством. С каждым ударом легкие Эггзи сотрясало острой болью, густой и вязкой, и совсем скоро страстное желание вдохнуть пересилит инстинкты. Ужасно хотелось обернуться, посмотреть, как там Чарли, все ли с ним хорошо, но Эггзи, сопротивляясь самому себе (всему себе, физическому и подсознательному особенно), не оборачивался. Боролся.

Эггзи справился.

Их смыло безудержным потоком, и это было очень больно — и внутри, когда воздух обжег обезумевшие легкие, и снаружи, когда приложило об пол. Эггзи, еще толком не вздохнув, нашел взглядом Чарли. Конечно, с ним все было в порядке. Словно могло быть иначе.

Иди объясни это своей одержимости, безмозглой и дикой. Эггзи сотрясало мелкой, болезненной дрожью, и он сцепил зубы и пальцы и сосредоточился на дыхании. Стараясь не выпускать Чарли из виду.

Не упускать из виду постоянно, даже после того, как первое, жуткое испытание завершилось, и началась череда тренировок, заданий, тестов и новых испытаний.

Рядом с Чарли было довольно трудно соображать, особенно в вещах совершенно несложных и не кажущихся важными. Это объясняло, почему Эггзи, выбирая щенка, посчитал мопса бульдогом. Зато на тестах, связанных с сообразительностью и знаниями, Эггзи показывал недурные результаты — потому что он понимал, насколько это важно, и сосредотачивался на задании. Это помогало ненадолго усмирить бушующую внутри бурю диких чувств.

Так Эггзи и стал жить дальше. «Жить», конечно, было слишком громким и счастливым словом для того, что происходило. Эггзи скорее выживал — словно каждый день был войной, жестокой и яростной, с самим собой и с новыми и новыми испытаниями и заданиями, и с насмешливым взглядом его наваждения, постоянно пытающегося подколоть или задеть Эггзи. Эггзи не реагировал в ответ, дышал глубже и спокойнее, сосредотачивался на чем-то другом, и держался, мать вашу, держался, хотя это было до одури тяжело. За день Эггзи выматывался так сильно — слишком много физической и эмоциональной нагрузки, черт возьми, — что падал в кровать и отрубался на несколько часов даже без болезненных снов. Но потом все равно просыпался в середине ночи, когда все вокруг счастливо дрыхли. Так, среди звуков чужого сна (дыхание Чарли, страшно сказать, выделялось на фоне остальных, словно Эггзи был настроен на его частоту) Эггзи ворочался в постели и одну за другой применял методики сдерживания себя. В такие моменты особенно сильно хотелось подползти к кровати Чарли и прижаться к нему, словно собака.

Чудилось, от такого станет легче. Казалось, сделай он это — и бесконечное напряжение наконец отпустит его сердце, ускользнет из мышц, оставит его мысли. Искушение было велико, безмерно велико, и не будь Чарли такой сволочью во время бодрствования, Эггзи бы, наверное, не удержался.

Но, слава всем богам, Чарли был отменным говнюком, и Эггзи даже не думал о том, чтобы признаться. А когда хотелось до истерики, сжимал зубы и терпел, хотя ему порой казалось — Чарли все знает. Видит насквозь и прекрасно понимает. И именно поэтому постоянно подначивает, бросает свои оскорбления, иногда оказывается очень близко и смотрит с таким издевательским пренебрежением.

Эггзи в ответ сцеплял зубы и молчал.

Эггзи справлялся.

Это было невыносимо.

Кто бы знал, как же это было невыносимо. Эггзи хотел орать, выть, рыдать, выдирать себе вены, прокусывать пальцы, содрогаться, распластавшись по полу. Эггзи хотелось, чтобы Чарли коснулся его, облегчил его жажду хоть немного, на самую малость. Эггзи не мог терпеть, это было слишком, он не был способен выдержать этот груз. Гарри лежал в проклятой коме, и хотя Эггзи не был уверен, что смог бы пожаловаться ему на свое состояние, сам факт того, что Эггзи некому выговориться и получить хоть какую-то поддержку, еще сильнее подкашивал и так шаткое равновесие.

— Эггзи, — спокойно поприветствовал Мерлин, когда во время вечернего отдыха Эггзи пришел к нему в координаторскую. Мерлин плавно развернулся в кресле и смотрел внимательно, но терпеливо, пока Эггзи мялся и не знал, куда себя деть. Открыть рот и сказать то, что он хотел (а что он хотел? признаться, что ему хочется вывернуться наизнанку? ха), было чертовски сложно.

Через немыслимо долгую паузу Мерлин деловито поправил очки, развернулся обратно к своим компьютерам и стал что-то быстро набирать на клавиатуре.

— Вы активированы, — без какой-либо вопросительной интонации заключил Мерлин, не глядя на Эггзи. — Кто?

Эггзи вздрогнул и задышал ртом.

Мерлин бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Вы великолепно держитесь, Эггзи, не волнуйтесь.

Эггзи сглотнул.

— Чарли.

Мерлин замер. Медленно повернулся к нему, посмотрел острее и так, словно увидел что-то новое.

— Оу, — сказал он. — Это многое объясняет.

Эггзи захотелось ругнуться, но он сдержался.

— Я тоже одержимый, Эггзи, — вдруг сообщил Мерлин и снова начал что-то быстро печатать. Эггзи вытаращился на него.

— Но меня отпустили, — Мерлин хмыкнул и вызволил откуда-то из своего стола планшет. Протянул Эггзи. — Мне очень повезло, Эггзи, но я понимаю, почему вы скрываете свою одержимость от Чарли. На этом планшете несколько очень действенных методик, которым вас вряд ли обучали военные. А также электронный ключ, который даст вам доступ к кое-каким разработкам из нашего арсенала. Это химическая дрянь, не слишком полезная для здоровья, но она поможет вам обуздывать самые сильные проявления одержимости некоторое время.

Эггзи, как зачарованный, взял планшет и тупо повертел в руках.

— Вы действительно очень хорошо держитесь, Эггзи, — серьезно сказал Мерлин. — Редко встретишь такую выдержку и силу воли. Это похвально, действительно похвально. Но вы должны понимать, что даже с такими способностями вы не протянете долго. Как минимум вы выдадите себя.

— Я понимаю, — наконец хрипло отозвался Эггзи. — Но Чарли размажет меня по полу, если я не сдержусь.

Мерлин вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Я тоже так думаю, увы. Тогда держитесь, Эггзи. Просто держитесь.

Методики Кингсмен действительно помогали. Они были немного странные и непривычные, но очень скоро Эггзи стал прибегать к ним, не задумываясь, и научился спокойно стоять бок о бок с Чарли, не обращая внимания на свое отчаянное желание коснуться его хотя бы краешком рукава. Препараты, за которыми Эггзи ходил на склад каждое утро и каждый вечер, тоже отлично действовали. С помощью электронного ключа Эггзи получал пару инъекций в одноразовых шприцах. Лекарства оказались дико болезненными, к тому же, Эггзи надо было импровизировать, так как в казарме делать себе укол было бы слишком палевно. Поэтому Эггзи ныкался по закоулкам особняка Кингсмен, надеясь, что его заметят только камеры Мерлина, и тихо шипел, впрыскивая препараты в свои вены. Приходилось следить за тем, чтобы никто из кандидатов не заметил исколотые руки, но зато результаты были потрясающими — Эггзи уже и не помнил, спал ли он когда-нибудь столь же глубоко и спокойно. А в течение дня после утренних инъекций приступы одержимости при близости Чарли стали намного легче.

Эггзи уже вздохнул с облегчением и периодически думал о том, что просто обязан признаться Мерлину в любви, хотя тот вряд ли бы оценил.

Вроде бы никто ничего не замечал. Мерлин никак не показывал, что осведомлен о проблеме Эггзи. Чарли продолжал вести себя, как последний придурок, но Эггзи все больше думал, что это просто от природы. Разве что Рокси порой бросала на Эггзи странные взгляды. Иногда Эггзи считал, что она все прекрасно понимает и видит, но она ничего не говорила, и за это Эггзи был ей очень благодарен.

Все было относительно хорошо. Эггзи чувствовал себя увереннее и спокойнее, и уже не боялся каждую секунду, каждый свой вздох, что вот-вот выдаст себя.

Но судьба была к нему неблагосклонна, чтоб ее.

То есть, на самом деле, виноват был, конечно, Чарли. Кто же еще.

Когда Эггзи, захлебываясь, подорвался с постели с криком «Вода!», думая, в первую очередь, о Чарли и его безопасности, этот ублюдок стоял над ним и, сука, ржал. Эггзи понадобилось несколько судорожных мгновений, чтобы осознать, что случилось (серьезно, блядь? Чарли облил его водой, пока он спал? что за детский сад). Но первой эмоцией, которая накатила на Эггзи, была безудержная, застилающая глаза ярость, столь сильная, что Эггзи просто бросился вперед, на гребаного мудака, забыв обо всех методиках успокоения и вообще обо всем на свете.

Его остановила Рокси, маленькая, но сильная и все прекрасно понимающая Рокси. Эггзи казалось, что он захлебывается воздухом, собственными легкими, неожиданно остро вспыхнувшей жаждой, клокотавшей в горле.

— О, кто бы сомневался, — Чарли с довольной ухмылкой скрестил руки на груди, — вы, голубки, совсем друг без друга не обходитесь. Чего же вы стесняетесь? Можете и при нас закрепить укусом вашу одержимость...

Последние слова Чарли слились в сознании в оглушительный шум. Эггзи сорвало крышу. Он даже не понял, что именно его так подкосило — быть может, что все и сразу. И все эти методики, больно гуляющие по жилам препараты, собственные гордость, разум, логика — все пошло к чертям.

Только что Эггзи пытался дышать, содрогаясь от мокрого холода, за спиной храброй Рокси. А через секунду он уже был на полу, и крупная дрожь сотрясала все его тело, даже мысли. Из горла вырывался только какой-то жалкий хрип, и судя по наступившему вокруг тяжелому молчанию, Эггзи пропустил собственное унижение, не запомнив, как именно он признался в своей одержимости.

Ужасно не хотелось поднимать голову. Мысль о том, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Чарли, была такой жуткой, что Эггзи сжался, пытаясь выровнять дыхание — хотя какая уже разница.

Все, блядь, пропало. Он сорвался.

— Блядь, — тихо выдохнул он, вторя своим несвязным мыслям. В ответ на это раздался громкий смешок. Эггзи пересилил себя — все равно терять уже нечего, черт возьми — и поднял голову.

Смеялся, на удивление, не Чарли.

— Везет тебе, ебнутый, — Дигби оскалился во все свое мерзкое лицо, явно чрезвычайно веселясь. — Да ты ноги Чарли целовать должен с самого начала...

Дигби осекся на полуслове под взглядом Чарли и заткнулся. Чарли же тяжело посмотрел на Эггзи, повел породистым носом, странно сжал губы, но промолчал. И направился к своей кровати.

Эггзи, беззвучно задыхаясь, ошарашенно смотрел ему вслед. Тут Рокси, тихо кашлянув, коснулась плеча Эггзи и осторожно помогла ему подняться. Она глядела с таким убивающим сожалением, что Эггзи коротко мотнул головой и отвернулся, лишь бы не видеть этого. Ему и так было достаточно развернувшейся внутри беззвездной бездны.

— Это не конец, — после паузы сказала Рокси. — Ты же знаешь, он может отпустить...

Эггзи отмахнулся от нее и вымученно улыбнулся, хотя эта улыбка причиняла ему физическую боль. Хотелось только упасть, хоть бы и на пол, и умереть. Просто умереть.

— Все в порядке, Рокс. Я справлюсь и так.

«Я справлюсь и так», да, конечно, отличная ложь, Эггзи. И превосходная самонадеянность к тому же.

Рокси вздохнула и принялась возиться с мокрой насквозь кроватью Эггзи, стаскивая постельное белье. А он, сгорбившись, взял на руки нервничающего Джей Би. Тот был теплым и очень живым и тут же принялся радостно лизать Эггзи нос. Джей Би было все равно, что Эггзи был одержимым идиотом, проебавшимся по всем статьям. Джей Би принимал его таким, какой он есть. Эггзи понял, что замерз в промокшей пижаме, но тут Рокси накинула ему на плечи плед и предложила лечь спать на одну из уже пустующих кроватей. Эггзи, не отпуская Джей Би, просто кивнул и завалился на постель, которую когда-то занимала бедная Амелия. Раньше все остальные кандидаты обходили эту кровать стороной и никогда ее не касались, словно это было какое-то табу. Но сейчас Эггзи было все равно.

Ему казалось, что он падает в ту самую бездну, что открылась у него внутри. Ему ужасно, просто до безумия нужно было посмотреть на Чарли, поймать его взгляд, хотя бы почувствовать, что тот есть, что тот знает о его существовании. Но Эггзи не мог этого сделать, он просто застыл, как будто в нем закончился заряд и заржавели шестеренки.

Эггзи так и заснул — обнимая Джей Би и ютясь в мокрой пижаме под пледом на не разобранной кровати мертвеца. Эггзи сам чувствовал себя мертвецом, и сны у него были холодные и мертвые.

Как ни странно, но Чарли после случившегося вел себя так, словно на самом деле ничего не произошло. Разве что, быть может, стал меньше задирать Эггзи, но от ядовитых реплик и комментариев не воздерживался. Нельзя было сказать, что он стал меньше — или больше — обращать на Эггзи внимание. Он не держался на расстоянии и не стремился сократить дистанцию. Он действительно вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось и никакого признания Эггзи в своей одержимости вовсе не было.

Словно Чарли это совершенно не касалось.

Высокомерный ублюдок.

Зато вот Эггзи вести себя как ни в чем не бывало стало не просто сложно — невыносимо до истерик. Его начало трясти по ночам, и никакие препараты Кингсмен не помогали унять эти судороги. Рядом с Чарли Эггзи становилось физически плохо — пересыхало во рту, сердце бухало где-то под горлом, в голове было больно и звонко, и тянуло так, что стоять на месте было тяжело. Заговорить с Чарли было все равно, что пройти босиком по раскаленными углям, а смотреть в его сторону — словно глазеть прямо на солнце. Больно и красиво, убийственно и ослепляюще, но все равно тянет, как полного идиота. Как мотылька на смертельный для него свет.

Но Эггзи, сцепив зубы до боли, шел дальше. Игнорируя сочувственные взгляды Рокси, не обращая внимания на странные комментарии Мерлина, настойчиво отводя слезящиеся глаза от Чарли, Эггзи проходил испытания, выкладывался на все двести процентов, тщательно дрессировал Джей Би, иногда приходил ко все еще лежащему в коме Гарри. Тащился вперед, пусть и обдирая кожу о собственную одержимость, колючей проволокой стянувшую все его тело и душу.

Он держался на чистом упрямстве, постоянно охваченный болью и нуждой, весь пустой изнутри, высвеченный до небытия безжалостным солнцем.

Теперь ему не нужно было скрывать своей одержимости, так что инъекции он делал прямо в казарме. И в открытую прибегал к методикам сдерживания себя. Остальные кандидаты очень забавно отводили глаза. Эггзи это даже немного веселило — никто из его конкурентов не был одержимым и понятия не имел, каково это.

И, наверное, к лучшему. Такого и врагу не пожелаешь.

Правда, порой Эггзи очень хотелось пожелать подобного самому Чарли. Мерлин, пусть и вроде как демонстрируя некое расположение к состоянию Эггзи, умудрился поставить его в пару к Чарли на испытании, где нужно было долго лежать на одном месте рядом друг с другом и работать в связке. Это даже на стадии инструктажа выглядело настоящим издевательством, а на практике и вовсе превратилось в невыносимую пытку. Чарли бурчал что-то вроде как обидное себе под нос, ничего нового, и совершенно не обращал внимания на то, как Эггзи лихорадило от его близкого присутствия. Эггзи цедил что-то в ответ на полном автомате, сосредоточившись со всех своих сил на задании.

Хотя было очень сложно игнорировать зуд, охвативший все его тело до кончиков пальцев. Хотелось содрать с себя кожу, распластаться у ног Чарли, просить о пощаде. Умолять о чем-то.

Эггзи сломался, когда они с Чарли удачно выполнили задание, застрелили чертов шарик, были первыми и все такое. Они возвращались к месту сбора, продираясь сквозь лес. Чарли продолжал вещать что-то там оскорбительное, иногда размахивая рукой, и пару раз случайно задел плечо Эггзи. От этих мимолетных прикосновений Эггзи словно прошивало молнией, ослепительной и такой адски болезненной, что перехватывало дыхание и сдавливало грудную клетку.

Когда Чарли задел его костяшками пальцев в третий раз, Эггзи резко остановился. Чарли прошел еще пару шагов и остановился тоже. Медленно обернулся, глядя неожиданно остро и внимательно.

— Что? — нетерпеливо и недовольно спросил он.

Эггзи судорожно вздохнул — хотя все равно не особо вышло — и медленно опустился на колени. Гордость взвыла внутри, опаляя мозги, но в то же время Эггзи накрыло мимолетным облегчением. Да, да, да, именно это нужно его одержимости. Упасть на колени, склонить голову, передать собственную судьбу в руки Чарли. Да.

Какое же блядство.

— Пожалуйста, — сдавленно проскрипел Эггзи, глядя на ноги Чарли. — Отпусти меня. Пожалуйста.

Чарли помолчал, потом сделал один шаг навстречу, но снова остановился, ничего не говоря. Эггзи покорно ждал, не поднимая головы. Ему было нечего терять.

— Не собираюсь давать тебе такого преимущества, — вдруг холодно сказал Чарли. Резко развернулся и пошел прочь.

Эггзи сделал три вдоха, и только потом уткнулся лицом в листья, беззвучно воя. Его раздирало изнутри — от боли, от отчаяния, от жажды, от дьявольской обиды, от целой кучи омерзительных и чертовски сильных эмоций, испытывать которые было противно и тяжело.

Но у него не было выхода. Теперь — действительно не было. Только терпеть, преодолевая себя каждую секунду — или сдаться и потерять все. Эггзи злился на Чарли, действительно злился, но в то же время вполне понимал его разумом. Освободить Эггзи от его одержимости — значит, сделать его более опасным конкурентом, ведь тогда он станет дышать свободнее. Это было логично со стороны Чарли, вполне. Но в то же время то, насколько Чарли равнодушно относился к одержимости Эггзи, сводило с ума.

Ну, хотя бы Чарли не использовал одержимость Эггзи в собственных коварных целях. Чарли вообще ни слова не говорил об этом и не пытался манипулировать Эггзи, хотя одно его слово имело бы огромную власть, против которой Эггзи не смог бы бороться без невероятных усилий.

И на том спасибо.

Очень скоро Эггзи проклял Чарли за это отстраненное равнодушие. Проклял от всей души, потому что это оказалось чудовищной и очень изощренной пыткой, столь жестокой, что ее нельзя было описать словами. Эггзи не знал, как бывает иначе, но чувствовал, собственными жилами чувствовал — было бы намного легче и лучше, если бы Чарли унижал его, давил на болевую точку одержимости, пользовался Эггзи, как подобает чертовому мудаку обходиться с тем, кого привязало к нему безумной судьбой.

Потому что если бы Чарли действительно вел себя так, он бы, пусть и негативно, но все же обращал свое драгоценное внимание на Эггзи. Одержимости было абсолютно плевать, как именно ее объект ведет себя с одержимым. Одержимости было все равно, что получать — ласку или боль, принятие или издевательства, какая к чертям разница! Главное — внимание. Вни-ма-ни-е. Чтобы Чарли обращался к Эггзи, говорил с ним, смотрел на него, может быть, даже касался его (с целью ласки, поддержки или причинения боли, все равно). Чтобы проклятый Чарли показывал, что знает об одержимости Эггзи, знает и помнит, и думает, и что-то с ней делает.

Но вместо этого у Эггзи не было ничего. Ничего, кроме обычных подколок Чарли и его надменного взгляда, мимолетного и на самом деле совершенно равнодушного.

Пока Эггзи на своей шкуре не узнал, каково это, он думал, что отсутствие реакции со стороны объекта его одержимости — лучший вариант развития событий после судьбоносной встречи.

Ха. Ха-ха. Как же он был не прав.

Порой Эггзи так нужно было получить хоть какое-то внимание Чарли, что он вставал посреди ночи, стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах, и крался по казарме к кровати Чарли. Коснуться. Прижаться. Разбудить и услышать недовольный голос и ругательства. Подставиться под руку. Поймать взгляд. Хоть что-нибудь!

Но всякий раз Эггзи застывал в нескольких шагах, пошатываясь от иссушающей жажды, и стоял так, пока нужда не достигала критической точки, а потом обрывалась. В такие моменты казалось, что Эггзи со всего размаха падал на дно какой-то жуткой пропасти. Как только он снова мог дышать, он полз за своими инъекциями. Но препараты уже мало помогали, и рядом с Чарли Эггзи постоянно лихорадило и трясло. А еще тошнило.

Оставшиеся рекруты — их теперь было всего шесть вместе с Эггзи — продолжали стыдливо отводить взгляд и игнорировать проблему, даже если Эггзи пару часов подряд мучительно обнимался с унитазом. Такая реакция соперников веселила Эггзи все сильнее, и порой он ловил себя на том, что тихо и безумно хихикает, очередной раз совершая что-то, связанное с одержимостью, на глазах у других.

Эггзи определенно, абсолютно точно сходил с ума ко всем чертям.

Когда он в очередной раз шел за новыми инъекциями, у дверей склада его встретил хмурый Мерлин.

— Вы превышаете разрешенную дозу, Эггзи, — сказал он, преградив путь. Эггзи попытался его обойти, но потерпел неудачу.

— Мне плевать. Без них я совсем свихнусь.

— Эггзи, — жестко сказал Мерлин. Тот прекратил попытки просочиться мимо него и, вздохнув, поднял глаза.

— Что?

— Теперь вам будут выдавать все меньшие и меньшие дозы. Постепенно вы должны слезть с этих препаратов, иначе вы посадите себе почки, печень и сердце. Делайте упор на нелекарственных методиках сдерживания себя.

Эггзи застыл, с трудом осмысливая услышанное.

— Вы понимаете, что я сдохну? Пошла финишная прямая испытаний, а меня корежит, но я не могу позволить себе провалиться! — зло воскликнул он.

— Вы справитесь, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Мерлин. — Тем более, у вас нет выхода.

Вот уж точно, злился Эггзи, рассматривая уменьшенную дозу вечерней инъекции. У Эггзи и так были проблемы со сном после того, как он раскрылся, а от такого количества препарата он совершенно точно не сможет уснуть даже на три-четыре часа. Но выхода не было, чертов Мерлин был прав.

Черт возьми, это было настоящим адом.

Эггзи не сдавался только потому, что был очень упрямым. Очень. А еще у него был Джей Би. Этот маленький гаденыш умудрялся чувствовать состояние Эггзи и лез лизаться в самые критические моменты. Как ни удивительно, но это немного помогало.

Хотя Эггзи все равно пришлось собраться со всеми остатками своих сил и взять себя в руки, когда Гарри наконец-то вышел из комы. И хотя Эггзи очень старался выглядеть беспечно, когда примчался к нему в палату сразу после того, как узнал о пробуждении, Гарри все понял с первого взгляда.

— Ты выглядишь паршивее меня, Эггзи, — усмехнулся Гарри, а потом небрежно кивнул в сторону экрана, на котором красовались шесть фотографий оставшихся кандидатов. — Но при этом ты показываешь поразительные успехи. Это похвально.

Как ни странно, но это небольшое одобрение от наконец-то здорового Гарри вернуло Эггзи силы держаться. Он почти слез с препаратов и теперь усиленно занимался различными методиками сдерживания себя, от дыхательной гимнастики до специальных зарядок и разминок. Не то чтобы его проблемы стали меньше. Нет, его все так же тошнило, если Чарли долго был близко, но не обращал на него внимания. И заснуть ночью всякий раз было настоящей проблемой. И кошмары снились такие, что Эггзи просыпался весь в поту и с немым криком. И зуд нужды постоянно сидел прямо в костях, поэтому, принимая душ, Эггзи часто забывался и сдирал мочалкой себе кожу в разных местах.

Но Эггзи боролся с этим. И, блядь, держался.

Потому что да, да, да, у него не было выхода.

Эггзи уже не раз в своей жизни прыгал с парашютом, но только в этот раз заметил, как в свободном падении ему стало... как ни странно, отчаянно свободно. Словно тянущая его на себя безжалостная гравитация выбила из него одержимость, и та осталась где-то далеко наверху, слишком медленная, чтобы поспеть за ним. Эггзи кувыркался в воздухе и безумно хохотал, свободный и освобожденный, и ему казалось, что ветер прошивает его насквозь, вымывая из костей отчаянную жажду и очищая мозги от ненужных мыслей.

Это было потрясающе.

Как жаль, что безжалостная гравитация, даря такой шикарный подарок, в конце сладкого свободного падения обещала мощный шмяк об землю.

Причем они с Рокси буквально чудом избежали этого самого шмяка. Эггзи больно ударился ногами, но, распластавшись по земле, смотрел в чистое, яркое, высокое небо, в котором осталась его свобода, и чувствовал себя почти по-настоящему счастливым. Адреналин бушевал в крови, и сердце грохотало в ушах, но внутри было легко и искристо.

Эггзи ощущал себя пьяным, и да, это было шикарно.

Он, кажется, где-то читал, что адреналин действительно притупляет одержимость, причем и в самых острых формах. И осознал, что, наверное, не зря всю жизнь он тяготел к нелегкому спорту и опасным затеям.

Одержимость догнала его уже в казарме — опустевшей и в то же время ставшей еще более тесной. Ведь остались только они трое — Эггзи, Рокси и чертов Чарли, и теперь его присутствие чувствовалось едва ли не острее, чем раньше, ведь Чарли был постоянно окружен своими дружками. И вот, когда Эггзи добрался до казармы и увидел непривычную пустоту, одержимость наконец-то спустилась откуда-то с неба, настигла Эггзи и резко ударила его в спину.

Словно поезд на полной скорости сбил, подумал Эггзи, падая на колени.

Рокси тут же вскочила, но не двинулась с места. Чарли, только что принявший душ и небрежно завернутый в полотенце, лениво повернулся к Эггзи и посмотрел как-то очень странно, одновременно непроницаемо и хлестко.

Эггзи промолчал. Это стоило ему немыслимых усилий и реальной болью сдавило ребра и горло, но он промолчал, даже не желая знать, что за жалкие слова (мольбы? восторги? просто невнятная истерика?) рвались из его глотки.

Чарли подождал с десяток секунд, коротко кивнул и пошел одеваться. Рокси помогла Эггзи подняться на ноги и толкнула в сторону душевых.

Да, это была отличная идея.

Испытание с совращением девушки одновременно вызвало в Эггзи веселье и отвращение. Он прекрасно понимал, что у него на лице написано, что он одержимый, он был слишком сейчас скручен изнутри этим дерьмом, и даже никогда не сталкивающиеся с этим люди заметили бы, что с ним что-то неладно. С другой стороны, самая идея попытаться кого-то очаровать — особенно милую и симпатичную девушку — была забавной.

Впрочем, Эггзи даже не пытался. Пил дерьмовое шампанское и, морщась, поглядывал на Чарли, который обрабатывал бедную красотку какими-то очень странными методами пикапа. В тот момент Эггзи впервые задумался о Чарли с точки зрения... хм, секса.

Вообще-то Эггзи был натуралом. Ага. Парни его совершенно не интересовали. Честное слово. Не то чтобы одержимость была равна сексуальному влечению, у нее несколько иная природа. Но Эггзи прекрасно понимал, что не был застрахован от влечения, потому что такое случалось сплошь и рядом, а про пол своего наваждения он знал с тех пор, как начала проявляться одержимость. Когда Эггзи был подростком, его ужасно бесило, что он сходит с ума по какому-то высокомерному подонку, а не какой угодно девушке. Быть помешанным на девчонке вышло бы в любом случае комфортнее и, может даже, если повезет, — забавно. Так казалось Эггзи, когда его одержимость еще не была такой сильной, и он не мог представить себе, что именно его ждет.

Потом Эггзи вырос, и его одержимость стала жестче и отчаяннее, и было как-то не до сетований по поводу пола чертовой судьбы — какая, блядь, разница, тут лишь бы выдержать и выжить. Эггзи вообще не представлял, что может испытывать сексуальное влечение к Чарли — особенно с тех пор, как встретил его. Да и не до того было, чтобы такое представлять.

Но когда Чарли включил свое очарование, весь щегольской и сверкающий глазами, Эггзи заметил, что тот, в общем-то, был хорош собой и обаятелен, несмотря на свои дурацкие подкаты.

Эта мысль вызвала тошноту. Очень сильную тошноту.

Правда, потом выяснилось, что им просто подмешали рогипнол в шампанское. А потом привязали к рельсам и чуть не переехали поездом, испытывая на преданность. Были причины чувствовать тошноту, ага.

Но думать дальше о сексуальности Чарли было уже некогда. Сначала Эггзи испытал невероятное облегчение, обнаружив, что жив, несмотря на только что промчавшийся по нему поезд. Потом Эггзи обрадовался, увидев вместо мерзкого чувака с повадками крысы сдержанно улыбающегося Гарри.

Эггзи сумел пройти очередное испытание. И одержимость тут ему не мешала совершенно — потому что про нее Эггзи вообще забыл, когда умирал от ужаса.

Та еще плата за короткое освобождение от мучительной нужды, конечно.

Гарри сказал, что Рокси уже успешно прошла то же испытание. И предложил понаблюдать за тем, как справится Чарли. При этом во взгляде Гарри мелькнуло что-то очень странное. Эггзи напрягся, но отказаться, конечно же, не мог.

Правда, увидев на экране в координаторской Мерлина привязанного к рельсам Чарли, Эггзи тут же пожалел, что согласился. Одержимость поднялась в нем удушливой волной, яростной и неудержимой. Стало очень тяжело дышать, какие там техники дыхания, ха. И хотя мозгами Эггзи прекрасно понимал, что Чарли ничего не грозит — кроме провала испытания, конечно, — вид его, распластанного и скрученного по рукам и ногам, отдавался совершенно реальной болью во всем теле, от висков до кончиков пальцев.

«С ним все будет хорошо», — упрямо подумал Эггзи, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что ногти наверняка до крови впились в ладони.

«Броситься на помощь! Отвязать! Спасти! Лечь под поезд вместо него!» — неистовствовала одержимость внутри Эггзи, совершенно не слушаясь доводов разума.

Эггзи показалось, что он прямо сейчас упадет на колени и заорет. От выворачивающего наизнанку бессилия, от дикого отчаяния, от безумной необходимости что-то сделать. И именно в тот момент, когда Эггзи уже готов был сломаться, позабыв обо всех методиках сдерживания и успокоения, на его плечо уверенно и тепло легла ладонь Гарри.

А Чарли провалился.

Эггзи показалось — он сам был там, на рельсах, снова. Вместе с Чарли.

И что поезд на самом деле его переехал.

Дальше все было как в тумане — речь Мерлина, объявление о двадцати четырех часах с наставниками, взгляд Рокси, в котором было одновременно сочувствие, облегчение и напряжение. Спокойная уверенность Гарри.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — сказал Гарри, пока они добирались до Лондона. — А тебе теперь станет немного легче.

Гарри был, конечно, прав. Пусть Эггзи был активирован, а значит, погружен в свою одержимость до самого дна, отсутствие Чарли в непосредственной близости даст вздохнуть чуть поглубже.

Наверное. Должно быть. Эггзи понятия не имел, как это работает. Он знал лишь иссушающую, ужасную нужду внимания, которая постоянно билась в его сердце, когда он всем телом чувствовал присутствие Чарли неподалеку. Это было жутко и невыносимо, но знакомо.

Что будет теперь, ведь Эггзи, возможно, никогда в жизни не встретит Чарли снова...

Вот и шанс узнать.

Рядом с Гарри было и в самом деле проще. Эггзи решительно отбросил все мысли о Чарли, насколько мог, а Гарри, как и всегда блистательно, умело отбирал все внимание Эггзи на себя. И Эггзи действительно совершенно не думал о Чарли до тех пор, пока не вернулся в особняк Кингсмен и не вошел в пустую казарму, которая когда-то была полна людей.

Не было даже Рокси — она еще не уехала от Персиваля, скорее всего. Из-за того, что Гарри встретил Валентайна, сутки с ним у Эггзи кончились раньше, так что он приехал первым.

И остановился в дверях, тупо глядя на пустую кровать Чарли.

Это было ужасно глупо, Эггзи это понимал, но внутри него тоже стало пусто и гулко.

Никаких эмоций. Никаких чувств. Только сосущая пустота.

Эггзи, словно робот, автоматически дошел до своей постели, рухнул на одеяло и обнял тут же радостно бросившегося на него Джей Би. Но Эггзи даже не осознавал, как гладит соскучившегося по нему пса. Ему казалось, что в уши засунули вату, и звуки раздавались будто из соседней галактики.

Все его существо тянулось в сторону кровати Чарли — но в этом не было никакого смысла. Кровать была убрана, постельное белье куда-то делось, и все вещи Чарли пропали. Эггзи иррационально хотел упасть в постель Чарли и вдохнуть его запах с подушки. Это желание преследовало Эггзи все время после первой встречи с Чарли, но только сейчас он мог бы позволить себе это. И именно сейчас он не мог этого сделать.

Какая чертова ирония, блядь.

Вскоре Эггзи обнаружил себя глухо воющим в свою подушку. Джей Би обеспокоенно возился рядом и тявкал, пытаясь подбодрить хозяина, но Эггзи было откровенно не до него.

Он, черт возьми, плакал.

Плакал, потому что лишился Чарли. Этого высокомерного ублюдка, сволочи, мудака, последнего говнюка, который был жесток с ним в высшей мере для одержимого. Который был, пожалуй, одним из последних людей, по которым стоило вот так сходить с ума. Которого Эггзи ненавидел всем разумом.

Но выворачивающемуся наизнанку от пустоты сердцу не прикажешь.

Поэтому Эггзи, презирая себя, просто плакал — сначала тихо, а потом навзрыд, пока не кончились силы, и болезненный, горячий сон не утянул его резко и липко в свои путы.

Он спал на удивление долго и крепко — наутро его разбудила собранная и молчаливая Рокси.

Настало время их последнего испытания, и Эггзи, тщательно умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, нацепил на лицо маску благодушной расслабленности и отправился навстречу, как оказалось, судьбе. 

Проклятый Кингсмен вообще устроил Эггзи слишком много судьбоносных встреч и событий.

Угоняя кэб, принадлежащей Артуру, Эггзи злился. На себя, на Кингсмен, на ублюдка Артура, на чертову бесчеловечность, требующую застрелить собственного пса, которого ты вырастил и выучил. На Гарри, который привел его в этот странный и жуткий мир. На Чарли, который был слишком умен и потому не отпустил Эггзи, но умудрился провалиться раньше него. На Рокси, которая сумела выстрелить в своего пуделя.

На все на свете.

Злость придавала сил. Злость вымывала из грудной клетки боль и пустоту, оставляя вместо себя пламя и лед, и отчаянную ярость, и смирение, и твердое желание жить дальше. Поэтому Эггзи вернулся домой, сбросил с себя надоевший до чертиков форменный комбинезон Кингсмен, оделся в свою обычную одежду и увидел в зеркале себя прежнего — такого, каким он был до судьбоносной, мать ее, встречи с Гарри. Разве что под глазами залегли еще более внушительные темные тени, а во взгляде появилось что-то горькое и явно безумное, но это не имело значения. Эггзи посмотрел на Джей Би — лучшее, что он мог взять у Кингсмен — и почувствовал себя почти счастливым.

Мерзкое чувство опустошенности он стойко игнорировал.

А потом все завертелось совершенно немыслимым образом. Эггзи увидел синяк на лице матери, возомнил себя способным, подобно Гарри в ту первую встречу, навалять Дину наконец, а после потерял контроль над блядским кэбом и, естественно, приехал к Гарри.

Тот бушевал. Холостые пули, выжившая Амелия, просранный шанс на лучшую жизнь, блаблабла.

— Ты даже опустил руки насчет Чарли, обрекая себя на неминуемое и страшное безумие! — добил Гарри, и это было больно, реально больно, совершенно невыносимо, абсолютно точно нечестно. Эггзи всхлипнул, мотнул головой, прижал ладонь к груди, пытаясь унять вспыхнувший внутри пожар, готовый ураганом снести его самого.

Гарри, заметив это, смягчился.

А потом уехал в сраный Кентукки, и будь оно все проклято.

Просто будь оно все проклято.

Пустота внутри взорвалась, словно зародившаяся вселенная, и стала расширяться с немыслимой скоростью, выжигая Эггзи изнутри. В нем не осталось страха, боли или каких-то более-менее человеческих чувств. Только ледяная ярость, холодный расчет, стремление — отомстить? Все исправить? Убить тех, кто был виновен за смерть Гарри? Найти проклятого Чарли и силой выпытать у него освобождение?

Вот и пойдем по списку.

Одержимость вела его, словно компас, удивительно бесстрастно и четко. И впервые в жизни Эггзи повиновался ей без какого-либо сопротивления или сомнений. Одержимость знала, как надо действовать.

И Эггзи действовал.

Он направился в ателье Кингсмен. Он без сомнений и промедления зашел к Артуру. Он словно знал, что нужно смотреть за ухо старого хрыча, чтобы увидеть там уже знакомый шрам. Не удивившись — вообще не испытав никаких особых эмоций, — Эггзи отвлек внимание Артура и ловко поменял их бокалы с «поминальным» коньяком.

С совершенно спокойным лицом выслушал и приглашение в прекрасный новый мир геноцида Валентайна, и угрозу отравления. Нет, серьезно, угрожать смертью одержимому? Какая глупость. Одержимых не пугает смерть, у них в жизни есть вещи пострашнее и поближе.

Вещи, которые они постоянно носят с собой — в себе.

Но в тот момент Эггзи не было сложно, больно, страшно, пусто, жутко, как было всю его жизнь постоянно, почти без продыху, особенно после встречи с Чарли. Эггзи был собран и настроен.

Он, повинуясь импульсу, вырезал у мертвого Артура чип и направился в особняк Кингсмен на поклон к Мерлину. А там уже началась миссия — объемная и отлично отвлекающая все внимание. Спасти мир — прекрасный способ провести выходные, расслабившись от постоянного напряжения внутри грудной клетки.

Но одержимость не была против. Одержимость сама вела Эггзи этим путем.

Он больше не думал о Чарли, не думал о вечной жажде, отказывался думать о том, что Гарри мертв. Эггзи шел вперед — подбадривал Рокси, надевал шикарный костюм Кингсмен, знакомился через зеркало с совершенно новым для себя человеком. Отправлялся в самое логово безумца Валентайна, чтобы совершить дерзкую и опасную вылазку.

Одержимость была довольна.

Все шло довольно неплохо, по отчаянному плану, и Эггзи чувствовал себя просто отлично. Он видел свой путь четко и ясно.

А потом — резко, словно на него рухнул штормовой вал — за его спиной оказался Чарли. Очень близко, обжигающе — нет, _выжигающе_ близко.

— Какого хуя ты тут делаешь? — выдохнул Эггзи. А Чарли, изящно придерживая нож у его горла, наклонился к нему еще ближе и положил руку на плечо, и блядь, этот придурок прекрасно знал, что именно он делал! Давил на болевые. Покорял. Овладевал. Одним своим близким присутствием, прикосновением, чертовым вниманием, горячим выдохом в ухо.

Эггзи всего скрутило внутри, жутко и очень, очень больно, а потом этот комок застыл, болезненно ноя где-то в солнечном сплетении, и все, что мог Эггзи — это, сжав зубы, повиноваться Чарли, который заставил его встать и активно сдавал ебаному Валентайну.

Эггзи хотелось прошипеть: «Чарли, какого хуя ты делаешь?»

Эггзи хотелось заорать: «Ты гребаный идиот!»

Обложить матом, рухнуть на пол перед ним, цепляясь за ноги, умолять, проклинать, восторженно выть, отчаянно стонать. Делать столько всяких странных, несовместимых, унизительных, мерзких, важных, таких _нужных_ вещей.

Вместо этого Эггзи уличил момент и шарахнул Чарли током из кольца-печатки прямо в висок. И врезал ему в лицо, опрокидывая на пол.

Одержимость захлебнулась сама собой и заткнулась. Внутри стало гулко, как-то звеняще, как бывает в ушах после близкого взрыва.

Больше об этом Эггзи не думал вовсе — было совсем не до того. Зато был сплошной экшн, бесконечное веселье бесконечной драки насмерть, беготни, стрельбы, акробатических трюков, болезненных ударов пуль в пуленепробиваемый костюм Кингсмен. Эггзи был очень, очень занят и почти счастлив. Адреналин кипел в крови, очищая сознание и делая восприятие мира ярким и четким. Эггзи чувствовал, что он на своем месте. Это место было тем еще адом, конечно, и удержаться тут было очень трудно, и они чуть нахуй не погибли, пока Эггзи не вспомнил про взрыв чипов, но это было прекрасно.

Так же выматывающе и завораживающе прекрасно, как его последняя драка с жуткой помощницей Валентайна — как он ее назвал, Газель? Когда все кончилось, Эггзи чувствовал только адовую усталость, ломоту во всех костях и боль в каждой мышце его тела, но это были приятные ощущения. Очищающие. Правильные. Именно такие, какие ему и были нужны.

Эггзи старательно не знал, что именно он изгоняет из себя всем этим смертельным весельем. Он просто взял бокалы и шампанское и отправился к прекрасной принцессе с очаровательным акцентом, и там, у нее в камере, окончательно выжег из себя все, кроме блаженного опустошения, усталости и ноющей боли.

Когда они закончили, некоторое время Эггзи лежал рядом с красивой разгоряченной девушкой, сам весь в поту и пряном запахе секса, и неожиданно ясно и гулко подумал: «Вот кем нужно быть одержимым. Светловолосой бестией и принцессой Швеции».

Вот зря он это подумал.

От принцессы он выскочил, едва одевшись и даже не завязав шнурки. К счастью, не надо было возиться с почившим в драке с Газелью галстуком. Эггзи, задыхаясь, прислонился спиной к стене между дверьми камер, из которых раздавались возгласы и стук.

Дышать было почти невыносимо, так стиснуло грудную клетку — словно раскаленные железные обручи обвились вокруг ребер, сжимаясь все туже и мощнее. Сердце гулко содрогалось в горле, еще сильнее мешая делать вдохи, и Эггзи показалось, он сейчас грохнется в обморок. Перед глазами все поплыло, в ушах зашумело, а через мгновение Эггзи согнулся пополам. Рвало его долго и почти безрезультатно — он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз ел. Кажется, еще с Гарри. Только бесплодные потуги болезненно сотрясали все его тело, и Эггзи казалось — сейчас он просто задохнется. И сдохнет.

Было бы очень смешно помереть от приступа одержимости после того, как спас ебучий мир.

Чарли, билось в голове набатом. Чарли-Чарли-Чарли, Чарличарличарли.

Эггзи почти перестал слышать что-либо другое, кроме этой безумной, захлебывающейся самой собой мысли, но голос Мерлина — бесконечно далекий — все же достиг его сознания. Эггзи, осев на пол, — уже нет смысла беспокоиться о костюме, все равно тут все вокруг вымазано чужими мозгами, — вытащил из нагрудного кармана очки и дрожащей рукой надел их на себя с третьей попытки.

— Что случилось, Эггзи?

Но Эггзи не мог говорить. Его перехватило — всего — изнутри, и дышал он только каким-то чудом, честное слово.

Блядь, просто блядь.

— Эггзи, успокойтесь, — мерно и деловито начал Мерлин. — Сосредоточьтесь на моем голосе и старайтесь дышать по схеме. Давайте, вы сможете...

Но тут шум в голове перекрыл Мерлина, превратив все звуки в настойчивый звон, и Эггзи, зайдясь судорожным кашлем, стащил с себя очки и уронил их куда-то на пол. Не было сил смотреть, куда, и уж тем более не было сил искать их. Плевать.

Одержимость билась в голове — истерикой, криком, отчаянным воем, чем-то совершенно, невыносимо безумным. Эггзи слышал, что одержимые чувствуют, если умирает их судьба, и это ломает их изнутри, как землетрясение вспарывает земную кору. Эггзи боялся думать, что такое может однажды случиться с ним, но теперь, когда Чарли мертв, мертвмертвмертв, если он был приглашен на вечеринку Валентайна, значит, у него был чип, и его голова взорвалась вместе с остальными, и Эггзи просто превращался в ебаную умирающую звезду, готовый рвануть с чудовищной силой и смести все вокруг.

Как же. Это. Глупо.

А потом на Эггзи вдруг шарахнула оглушающая тишина, и он застыл на жгучем полувдохе.

Сначала ему показалось, что он видит призрака. Что одержимость дошла до высшей точки своего горестного и жуткого безумия, и теперь его мучают галлюцинации — такое нормально, такое случается при особенно сильных приступах со всеми, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Но внутри Эггзи было оглушительно тихо и выжжено белоснежным, и черт, это что, правда реально? Чарли действительно стоит прямо над ним, бледный и перемазанный всякой хренью?

Мысль эта заполнила все сознание — и выгнала прочь тишину и белоснежный свет.

Чарли смотрел прямо в глаза, и Эггзи совсем не нравился этот взгляд. Сказать по правде, Эггзи в Чарли не нравилось вообще ничего. Это нормально. Одержимость и любовь — это чертовски разные вещи, и ты совершенно не обязан любить человека, которым одержим. Нет нужды любоваться им, восхищаться, видеть хорошие черты, принимать недостатки. Есть только нужда физическая, болезненная, безумная, та самая, что сидит где-то в костях и отравляет все тело, постоянно, неумолчно, с такой силой, что начинаешь задыхаться. Никакой ебаной любви, Эггзи ненавидел Чарли всей душой. И при этом был до щенячьего восторга рад видеть его живым.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел Эггзи.

Он не знал, чего просил. Подтвердить, что Чарли действительно жив и стоит перед ним? Позволить дотронуться, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего? Получить прикосновение в ответ, как того требовала вечная жажда в его костях? Наконец-то отпустить, черт возьми, просто отпустить, ведь в этом нет ничего сложного, достаточно лишь...

Эггзи мотнул головой, не отрывая глаз от Чарли. Тот выглядел паршиво и, казалось, сам хреново держался на ногах, и взгляд у него был странный, очень странный, безумно странный, ничем хорошим это не кончится, хотя о каком хорошем конце вообще можно мечтать в этой ебаной ситуации.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Эггзи, имея в виду все сразу. — Поцелуй меня.

Поцелуй меня. Отпусти меня. Дай мне хоть чуть-чуть воздуха.

А Чарли стоял над ним — бесконечно высокий, состоящий из сплошных прямых и углов, весь искаженно-напряженный, грязный, всклоченный и такой прекрасный. Такой нужный. Такой опустошающе недостижимый и так сильно ненавидимый. Эггзи не мог отвести взгляда, не мог выдавить из себя ни звука, шею сводило из-за того, что он запрокинул голову, и ныло, выло, скреблось, напряженно вибрировало что-то внутри, такое безнадежное и такое жгучее. Морозное, колкое, больное, цепляющее, жалящее, ранящее.

Одержимое.

Одержимого можно отпустить. Это просто — его судьба должна (или должен) всего лишь захотеть этого и поцеловать в губы. Такая глупость, с ума сойти — что ужасное, совершенно физическое, вгрызающееся в плоть заклятье одержимости снимается всего лишь желанием и поцелуем. Насмешливая ирония природы, не иначе. Может, поэтому те, кто не знал одержимости на собственной шкуре, считали эту мистическую, блядь, связь такой романтичной и красивой. Потому что оборвать ее можно было так просто. Так сказочно — а вы думали, откуда появились все эти сказки, в которых страшные проклятья снимаются лишь одним поцелуем?

После такого одержимость просто исчезала. Говорили — словно тумблер выключило и поломало навсегда. Говорили — словно вырезали из центра груди черную дыру, оставив вместо нее — пустоту.

Чарли вдруг весь будто сломался: только что возвышался над Эггзи, а вот — уже стоял перед ним на коленях, сгорбившись и странно, как-то неправильно изогнув руки. Эггзи стало страшно — и легко, и хорошо, и совершенно ужасно.

Он закрыл глаза.

Он чувствовал близость Чарли — и воющая бездна одержимости внутри тут была совершенно ни при чем. От Чарли исходило живое, неожиданно приятное и успокаивающее тепло, его дыхание опаляло Эггзи рот и подбородок, и пахло от Чарли жуткой мешаниной запахов — паленая плоть, кровь, пот, пряный шлейф парфюма и что-то еще, острое и ясное, незнакомое и в то же время совершенно точно самое правильное во всей Вселенной.

Чарли.

Эггзи стоило огромных усилий не податься вперед, не потянуться навстречу, и пауза, в которую ничего не происходило, казалась бесконечной пыткой, выворачивающей наизнанку и в то же время отрезвляющей.

А потом Чарли — наконец — поцеловал Эггзи.

Вначале это был совершенно целомудренный поцелуй — губы к губам, ничего особенного, но Эггзи словно прошило молнией, и он все же не смог удержаться и жадно ринулся вперед, почти заскулил, но Чарли резко и неожиданно сильно припечатал его к стене. И углубил поцелуй. В этом не было ничего романтичного, приятного или хорошего. У обоих очень хреново пахло изо рта, и на вкус поцелуй вышел кисло-горьким, но все же таким тошнотворно нужным.

У Эггзи отчаянно закружилась голова, и в ней не осталось ни единой мысли — он весь был в этом чертовом жалком, жадном и жарком поцелуе, весь, без остатка, до самого конца. Обнаженный собственным нутром перед Чарли, беззащитный и полностью попавшийся под его власть, как бы это не было отвратительно и пугающе.

И вдруг Эггзи стало больно. Боль, сначала короткая и очень острая, обожгла его нижнюю губу, и рот мгновенно заполнило металлически-свежим вкусом крови. Но после боль, будто осваиваясь, заклубилась в языке, набирая глухую и мощную силу, и ринулась, словно смерч, вверх и вниз, и вширь, окатывая с ног до головы и становясь все ярче, и в конце концов свернулась сверкающим тяжелым комом в солнечном сплетении и стала пульсировать там, ослепляя своей реальностью.

Эггзи показалось, он кричал. Но он не был уверен.

Долгий миг он не мог дышать, не мог видеть, ничерта не слышал и не был способен пошевелиться. А через мгновение безумная тяжесть схлынула неторопливым, но неумолимым потоком — не вся, не полностью, только половина. Тяжесть не новой боли, нет. Тяжесть того, что с самого детства было с ним. Хотелось орать, или рыдать, или смеяться, или выть, или просто биться затылком о стену.

Эггзи открыл глаза.

— Ты укусил меня, — просипел он, неверяще глядя на Чарли. — Ты укусил меня!

Тот, с шальным взглядом и тяжело дышащий, горько усмехнулся и схватился рукой за свое горло. Рот у него был перемазан кровью, кровью Эггзи, и теперь Чарли выглядел настоящим безумцем.

Он и был безумцем. Он укусил Эггзи — а значит, разделил его одержимость пополам.

Если просто поцеловать одержимого — значит, отпустить его, лишить одержимости, освободить от вечного безумия, засевшего в плоти, то укус... Укус — это совсем иной и уж точно сумасшедший сценарий. Если «суженый» (ха!) укусит одержимого во время поцелуя, односторонняя связь перестанет быть таковой. И груз одержимости разделится пополам между двумя, навечно связав обоих болезненными, жуткими, безумными узами. Одержимость друг другом, поделенную на двоих, было проще выдержать, но говорили, что взаимность в этом не менее опасна и чревата одержимости лишь одного. Что может быть хуже двух безумцев, зацикленных друг на друге самой болезненной, самой роковой связью на свете?

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Эггзи, учась дышать заново. У него шумело в голове, словно он был безнадежно пьян — впрочем, по сути наверняка так и было. Он чувствовал себя... по-новому. Как-то иначе. Пока что Эггзи не понимал, как именно, но это было что-то совершенно иное, невозможное, пугающее и в то же время фантастически прекрасное. Твою же мать.

Чарли мотнул головой. Ему явно было нехорошо — дышал он сипло и с трудом. Познавал тяжесть одержимости, пусть и в половину ее силы?

— У меня больше никого... не осталось, — делая паузы и хватая ртом воздух, проговорил он. — Вся моя семья мертва. Вся моя жизнь... под откос. Есть только ты.

Чарли тяжело сглотнул и неожиданно нежно обвел кончиками пальцев лицо Эггзи. В этом движении было столько ласки и жажды, что Эггзи стало жарко, дурно и в то же время преступно хорошо. Он подался навстречу прикосновению и несмело, шалея от самой возможности, провел ладонью по бедру Чарли.

— Если бы я отпустил тебя, — продолжил Чарли словно в трансе — Эггзи чувствовал всем телом его пьяное безумие, нарастающее внутри, — ты бы плюнул мне в лицо и ушел, чтобы никогда не вернуться.

— Ты чертов эгоист! — воскликнул Эггзи, сдерживая порыв то ли расхохотаться, то ли позорно разреветься, тут сложно было понять.

— Да, — просто сказал Чарли и пожал плечом. — Но ведь у меня не было выбора. Ты же ненавидишь меня.

Эггзи все-таки засмеялся — тихо и сипло.

— Больше нет, — обреченно сказал он, утыкаясь лбом в лоб Чарли. — Больше не ненавижу. У меня теперь уж точно нет выбора.

Они помолчали — болезненным, отчаянным молчанием, одним на двоих.

— Вот ты говнюк все-таки, — обессиленно заключил Эггзи, борясь с желанием врезать Чарли или поцеловать его. Тот усмехнулся, потер глаза, а потом поднял с пола испачканные очки Кингсмен и вручил Эггзи:

— Я знаю. Но дело в том, что у нас обоих отныне нет выхода. Добро пожаловать в прекрасный новый мир.

Первое, что сказал Мерлин, когда Эггзи надел очки, было:

— Только не говори, что он укусил тебя.

— Тогда я буду стойко молчать, сэр, — отозвался Эггзи. Они с Чарли помогли друг другу подняться на ноги.

— Блядь, — глубокомысленно заключил Мерлин.

— Полностью согласен с вами, сэр.

— Придурки, — мрачно вздохнул Мерлин. — Просто придурки. Несите свои чертовы задницы к самолету, у нас много работы.

И они пошли, держась друг за друга. Эггзи с трудом переставлял ноги, чувствуя, как бьется сердце Чарли, и знал, что тот тоже чувствует ритм сердца Эггзи. Теперь так будет всегда. Вот же блядь.


End file.
